


The Ride of His Life

by skreaver



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cowgirl Position, Fluff and Smut, Other, Pegging, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 03:04:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21264032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skreaver/pseuds/skreaver
Summary: Ashe has been smitten with you since his academy days. Needless to say that when you gave him the opportunity to be filled with one of your toys, it was an offer he couldn't refuse.A/N:Me: I should post smthn spooky for HalloweenAlso me: Or you could post some Ashe smut since the site is deprived of Ashe-getting-pegged-by-reader content.Me:.... you right





	The Ride of His Life

_Oh Goddess…!_

It's the only thought that crosses Ashe's hazy mind in that moment. It's a prayer that's been answered, yet is one that is beseeching all the same. 

He's on top of _you_, the person he's loved since his academy days. He's doing something so lewd, something so sinfully pleasurable, that he felt like he could burst right then and there - with you. Had he not been beholden to the entire experience, every last one of his senses ripe and raw, he might have thought he was dreaming. A sweaty, suffocating, wonderful dream. 

A pitchy moan floats from his lips, feeling the sensation of the toy wrapped around you filling him up so completely, so fully. The archer had never thought in his wildest dreams that he would earn your interest, let alone be on top of you, taking your cock inside of him. 

"How's it feel, baby?" you cooed, gently squeezing his hand that was clutched so tightly to yours, grasping you as a tether to reality as his mind threatened to leave him. 

"B-Big…" he gasps, eyelashes fluttering. "But good… very good…" 

"Happy to hear it" you smiled up at him, gently unwrapping one of your hands from his to settle it lovingly on his delightfully red cheek. "You took it so well, Ashe. You're such a good boy" 

He didn't know how it was possible but he flushed even darker at your words. He had to wonder if his freckles were even visible anymore through this feverish haze. 

There was something in him, something stubborn that wanted to tell you not to call him that, that he was a grown man now, not a little boy. Then there was another feeling, something far more powerful and yearning that craved for you to call him a "good boy" for the rest of his days. 

"Whenever you're ready you can move. Set whatever pace you want and if you decide you want me to take the reigns let me know" 

How was it that just you being so attentive to him was so unbelievably attractive? 

"A-Are you sure about this?" he asked, half lidded eyes full of concern. "I mean… it's not as if I've done anything for you" 

"Aww, Ashe" 

Goddess, your giggle was so cute. 

"Right now this is about you, we can worry about me later. Besides-" the mischief in your voice sent a shiver up his spine. "- it's not like you're the only one enjoying this. I loove making you moan and go crazy, sweet heart" 

Ashe could feel his cock twitch at those words, knees growing weaker than they were before. 

"Hehe, I see" he's not sure how he managed to muster up a chuckle but the thing is sheepish at best. "T-Then I suppose… this is okay?" 

"Yes my love" you encouraged, never shirking that smile from your face. "Just enjoy yourself" 

Honestly, at this point, his body was feeling too much of everything to deny or argue further. 

"Thank you, my love" it's the first thing he's able to say without quivering. 

His free hand slides up to cover the one you had on his face, gently lacing his fingers into the spaces between yours and he guides your palm to his lips. He places a sweet kiss there, turning to look you in the eyes - subsequently becoming blinded by the sheer love in your expression - before clutching your hand in his again, evermore being used as an anchor. 

Slowly he lifts himself up, moaning softly as your cock slides against his walls, before settling himself back down. His rhythm is slow for a while, getting used to the feeling, trying not to be overcome by it. Blessed be the saints, is it the best thing he's ever felt in his life. Maybe it's because it's you, maybe it's because he's never felt anything like this before - truthfully, he's sure it's both - but even this steady pace is driving him insane. 

"Ah, ah, ah" little squeaks flitter from his mouth as he picks up the pace, bouncing on your dick with more fervor now. Goddess he wants more, he wants it all. He feels like his whole body could fall apart from this feeling. 

"Please" he whines. "More…" 

"More of what, my sweet?" 

It's the first time since this started that he's found your teasing vexing. 

"Fuck me!" he moans out, loud and pleading. "Oh Goddess, please fuck me" 

"So lewd for such an honorable knight" 

He wants to tell you he doesn't care, that he just - 

"Hah!" 

Then you drive your dick up into him and he's lost all control of his speech, stars bursting behind his eyes. 

"But you've been such" - another thrust - " a good" - once more, this time he bends over, almost collapsing onto you - "boy" 

"And good boys deserve a reward" 

Oh, he feels like putty in your hands, like he's lost in those sinfully seductive eyes. 

You start rocking your hips, pumping up into him. At first he can manage to stay up straight, clutching tight onto your hands for support. His back arches as he writhes on top of you. He throws his head back, then lulls it forward, then back again as you hit that special spot inside of him, mouth a fountain of mewls. 

"Oho, I think I found something nice" you smirk, thrusting up into that spot purposefully. 

Ashe calls out your name, entire body going limp. He abandons your hands to wrap his arms around you instead, desperately burying his face in your neck. 

"Please, please, please more! I want it, I need it so badly!" he's a blubbering mess in your ear but he can't bring himself to care. He needed this, he needed you, needed this special kind of intimacy that only you could give him. 

You wrap your arms around him, fingers in his hair as you continue pummeling into him, listening very carefully to every little sound he's making. Every moan, squeak, whine and mewl. He's completely gone, lost to the pleasure and he couldn't care less. He just wants you so deep inside him, to bring him over the edge and heaven help him he could feel himself tipping over it. 

"Yes! Yes! Right there!" he gasps, lurching up somehow in a fit of adrenaline, fingers digging into the sheets. "Don't stop, please don't stop I'm so close" 

"I wouldn't dream of it, baby" you coo, easily still keeping your pace, staring up at that beautifully flushed face, those half lidded eyes, slightly opened mouth and kiss-swelled lips. 

He looks like the picture of ecstasy and oh, does he feel like it. He can't imagine anything feeling this good, this hot and rough and raw. He wants so much more. He feels everything pooling inside of him as all of his muscles start to tighten, becoming unbearably hot.

All at once, everything comes to a head and in a flash bursts, the coil in his stomach coming undone. 

"Ah! Haah!" 

Ashe cums hard, spilling over your cock and in between the both of you, his seed spraying over your stomach.

He collapses once again, face falling into the valley of your breasts as he tries to catch his breath, breathing harsh and labored. 

"Oh my… oh my…" he repeats this mantra over and over again, barely able to comprehend what just happened to him. What utter euphoria he just experienced. 

"I love you… I love you so much.." he mumbles into your skin. 

"I love you too, Ashe" you return the sentiment with just as much love in your voice. "With all of my heart" 

He can feel that same organ in his chest thumping, rough and deep, but now it's because of your words, because of the love he feels from them. A smile curls over his lips and he raises his head to look at you. 

"Thank you… for that" he giggles. "That was rather incredible" 

You can't help but chuckle back. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself" 

"Hehe, I think 'enjoyed' is a bit of an understatement" boy, was it ever. 

"Well, maybe, but I'm still glad you had fun" 

"Mmm… what about you though? I think it's about time you've had your go" 

"Later" you chuckled, nuzzling your nose against his. "Right now I just want to cuddle you and give you love. I need to make sure my good boy is okay, afterall" 

Oh… oh, his heart was going to melt out of his chest. 

"Well I… I suppose I can't argue then, if that's what you want" 

You pulled him in close, planting a deep kiss on his lips. "It is" 

As long as it was what you wanted… then he figured laying with you for a while might not be such a bad idea.

In fact, snuggling into your warm body might've been exactly what he wanted too.


End file.
